


Disruption

by aidenkingscholar



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Rubs, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Menstruation, Pain, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidenkingscholar/pseuds/aidenkingscholar
Summary: Leona's awaking was more than uncomfortable. He had been struggling to sleep all night, and when he finally managed to do so, this unbearable pain took over his body. He felt like he was being stabbed in the stomach, and that feeling shook him out of a nice dream. No matter how he lied on bed, everything felt like needles inside of him. It was going to be a long day in the Savanaclaw dorm.
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi & Leona Kingscholar, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Disruption

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for this but here's the rep we all deserve, I hope y'all like it <3

Leona's awaking was more than uncomfortable. He had been struggling to sleep all night, and when he finally managed to do so, this unbearable pain took over his body. He felt like he was being stabbed in the stomach, and that feeling shook him out of a nice dream. No matter how he lied on bed, everything felt like needles inside of him. It was going to be a long day in the Savanaclaw dorm.

"Leona-san, wake up!" Ruggie called out to him, just as he was finally getting some sleep. He growled, extremely irritated, simply craving the hours of rest he couldn't get a grasp of. Ruggie however was not aware of this. "Leona-san, you're going to be late for magift practice again. Come on!" The hyena shook him several times, trying his best to wake him up. But Leona was very conscious, he was just gathering strength to start the day.

"You're so annoying" Leona yawned, and fulfilled Ruggie's request by getting out of bed. "You couldn't just le-" and then he felt it. The crushing cascade inducing more pressure on his stomach. He bent over as a reflex and supressed a painful moan. Ruggie was unable to ignore the scene, as much as Leona tried to act tough about it.

"...Leona-san" Ruggie looked concerned, and Leona hated that. There was no point in being worried about this particular subject, the only thing he really wanted to do was to ignore it, so it would eventually fade away. Another cramp kicked him in the middle of that thought. "Are you okay?"

"Fine" the lion muttered, trying to keep his cool. There was no chance in him showing any signs of vulnerability, even less in this state. The last thing he'd want to do is explain Ruggie he's in too much pain to function. That's not how lions deal with their shit, in his words. He has to keep up the strong front, no matter what happens. It's the behavior worthy of a prince like him.

"You don't look like it" Ruggie knew something was off. Leona wasn't the type to twist in pain, and yet he hadn't been able to stand still since he got out of bed. Maybe Ruggie made a mistake by waking him up today, out of all days. He started regretting his insistence. "Do you wanna get back to-"

"No" Leona growled quickly, not letting Ruggie finish his indulgent proposal. "Don't treat me like a princess. I fucking hate that"

He then proceeded to take deep breaths. Any pain is bearable if you fight it hard enough, he thought. Soon he was on his feet, ready to go on with his day. So what if it hurt? He had better things to do than taking care of that. Most of the time it could go away on its own, so this one had to be one of those occasions. What the lion didn't take into account is that walking would make it worse. A few steps in, and he froze with the dripping sensation. A heavy load that spiked his cramps like crazy. Perfect, just wonderful.

The sudden wave of new pain made him choke on a deep moan. There was no way he was going to make it through magift practice; even thinking about moving more than he just did, was painful itself. All of this made him feel furious. Having such a small inconvenience ruin his whole day was worthy of shame. What he didn't know is that most people can't imagine dealing with cramps like those. Leona didn't care about those people, though. He cared about dismissing them, about beating the statistics and putting down the pain. It wasn't as easy as he would have liked.

With a lot of effort, Ruggie managed to get Leona back in bed. The lion knew leaving his room would be more work than his body could take, but he didn't give a single excuse to his boyfriend. If there was a topic that could never be mentioned between the two, it was this one. Ruggie was okay with not saying any of the terms nor asking more than strictly necessary, with the only condition that Leona had to stop crossing his limits so often. It didn't work all the time, but this was the exception.

"I'll tell the rest you couldn't make it to the practice" Ruggie said, while handing Leona some pillows that had fallen on the floor. "I'll be back later"

"Do whatever you want" at last, the lion felt defeated. He was unable to continue with his routine. Despite having the fame of a lazy bastard, he didn't want something like this stopping him from going to magift practice. He didn't want anything related to this, to be fair. But it wasn't optional at the moment, so he just had to put up with it. Grow a pair, as they say.

The hyena didn't feel right just leaving like that, so he got into Leona's bed. Hugging him by surprise, he put a hand on the lion's belly. The prince was irritated, yet complying. Ruggie proceeded to rub it gently, unsure of how much that could actually help.

"I've heard this works" he mentioned, feeling slightly flustered with the gesture.

"It doesn't" Leona lied, but his quiet purring told him off.

Maybe missing magift practice wouldn't be so awful for once.


End file.
